flammingcornfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey (Puritan)
Origins and Inspirations Development Backstory Audrey Obadiah Whitaker was born into shame. With his mother being a witch, and no one knowing his father, he was doomed from the start. To make matters worse, his time period wasn’t known for going easy on children. If anything, they were known for thinking of children being born naturally evil and that you should whip them into shape. Not good for his situation… With fate against him, Audrey decided that he would try three times as hard to redeem himself! He soon started learning the ways of the righteous a little more truly, and going to church a little more faithfully…and becoming more aware of possible threats to this. Finally, one day he caught his first witch, making the town very grateful. Seeing as how they totally forgot about his past during this event, he decided to make witch hunting his profession. Since then, he has become obsessed, Hell-bent even, on finding more witches to obliterate his past self. Audrey’s witch hunting, unfortunately, actually isn’t as great as he thinks it is, nor as great as he lets on. Most of his captures aren’t even real witches, just people who happened to be presenting the wrong characteristics at the wrong time. Although this may seem wrong and cruel, Audrey doesn’t realize it. He honestly believes that these people are evil and wrong-doing, and gets rid of them for the sake of good. If he were to realize how many innocent people he’s had punished, he’d probably want to kill himself. So he’s not a bad guy…just misguided. For a while, when he was about eighteen, he was known to go steady with a girl named Patricia Hathorne. However, one day they were sitting under a tree and talking when she decided to revel to Audrey that she was a witch, and this time, the real kind. She expected him to take the news alright, and maybe even join her knowing that “witch” ran in his blood…but he didn’t. Instead he tried to capture and/or kill her, which lead to her slicing his belly as self defense. While the wound wasn’t bad enough to kill or permanently damage him, it was too painful for him to pursue her. Instead, he was forced to seek medical help before he bled to death. They’ve had a hostile relationship ever since. So far, the only thing Audrey has close to a friend is his crush, Suzanne Proctor (who not only doesn’t realize his feelings for her, but doesn’t express romantic feelings in return), and his part-time apprentice, Jedidiah Williams. Aud, however is too dumb to realize it. He considers himself a lone wolf, and sees himself as the stereotypical hunter type that you’d see in comic books…if he knew what a comic book was! Personality Um, a nice word to use would be “determined”, but Audrey tends to take it a step further, making the word of choice more like “obsessive”. He has a one track mind, and has his thoughts set on witches (or apparent witches) probably 89% of the time. The other 11% of his mind is on Suzanne Proctor, the love of his life. Apart from his obsessions, he’s aggressive in nature and has trouble befriending others or getting attached to anyone. Relationships Other